


The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)

by Maddie_24



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Birth, Brave, Death, Enemies, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Love, My First Fanfic, Other, War, believing, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_24/pseuds/Maddie_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All rights reserved to MFFreeman and the creator of Naruto. Well this is a story that I had started writing, its about a girl named Mizuki and I tell about her life experience. It kind of goes along with the Naruto story except I'm changing some stuff in it but other then that it's gonna be a good story. It will also be a love but you all being the readers will decide who you want her to be with, i will make a poll to see who most of the people want her to be with and then I will make it happen. I hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my very first fanfiction it would be great if who ever reads this could give me some feedback, tips, and just anything else that could help me out into becoming a better writer. Comments would just be wonderful in general so I can see if I'm starting to get better but, I hope everyone enjoys my story. Thank you for reading it! ^_^

Back in the day when a little boy named Kakashi Hatake was just 8 years old he had a little friend, although this little friend was just a baby. It was a little baby girl. It was the niece of one of the Legendary Sainien, Jirayia the Toad Sage. He had brought the little girl so he could show off his cute little niece. The girl's parents were nowhere to be found so he thought that was pretty weird. Kakashi and his teammates, Obito and Rin questioned of where they could be so they decided to investigate.

Well after the teams little "investigation" they finally gave up and asked where in the world the baby's parents were. Minato and Jiraiya just looked at each other and chucked. Minato then said "There not from around here, they don't live in the ninja world." the three kids were confused, how could anyone live in a place without ninjas?? Then Kushina smiled as she held the baby and simply said "Her parents are from a different village where there isn't any violence or ninjas." The kids had their little awe session, and Rin started staring over the baby. Kushina noticed Rin looking over and asked her if she would like to hold the baby, with a nod in response Rin held out her arms as Kushina placed the baby in them.

As soon as Rin held the baby, Kakashi and Obito quickly gathered around to see the new baby. Obito looked up at Jirayia and said "Umm what's her name?? You haven't told is yet!!" Jirayia smiled "Oh yes that's right!! I suppose I should tell you that. Her name is Mizuki Faith Ketchum!! And she will grow up to be an awesome ninja!!" Kakashi then spoke up, "Well how is she supposed to be a ninja if her village doesn't have ninja in them?" then Jirayia said "Well she will come and live with me at the Leaf Village." Then Mizuki opened her eyes and started squealing and laughing.

Obito elbowed Kakashi "What do you think of the baby? She's soo little looking and she has tiny fingers!!" Kakashi rolled his eyes at his teammate and replied "Well knowing Jirayia he'll probably make us babysit Mizuki." Just as they thought about it they could imagine all the "fun" that they would be having.

As night time settled in the Leaf Village Jirayia had asked Minato's team to watch Mizuki while the rest of them went out for some drinks. Of course Kakashi was right; he knew that sooner or later Jirayia would ask them to baby sit. Though tonight it would just be Kakashi and Obito watching Mizuki because Rin had to go off and do some earns. So there was Kakashi, Obito, and Mizuki just sitting there staring at each other. This would be a night those two boys would never forget. Jirayia, Minato, and Kushina came in around midnight so the boys could go home and when they walked in there, on the living floor was the boys and Mizuki passed out sleeping. Mizuki was right in between Kakashi and Obito. Kushina walked over to them and covered them up and walked back over to Minato. Then Jirayia said "I'll just let Kakashi and Obito sleep here tonight, you two should get home and get some sleep you guys have a big day tomorrow at your doctor's appointment." Minato smiled and grabbed Kushina's hand and headed for the door. They said their goodbyes and were on their way home. Jirayia smiled at the sleeping children and walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe the mess he saw before his eyes. There was baby food all over everything, dirty baby dippers in the corner of the kitchen, and spilt milk on the floor. Jirayia then slapped his forehead; he should have told them how to take care of a baby. He got a mop and started cleaning.

Weeks have gone by and Kakashi and Obito always made sure to visit Mizuki. The boys had really started getting attached to Mizuki after the night they baby sited her, but one day when they were visiting Minato and Kushina said they had something very important to share. They both had grins that reached from ear to ear and Kushina finally spoke up and said that they were having a baby.

Everyone started screaming and cheering and clapping while Mizuki was clapping her hands and laughing. Then for the first time Mizuki had said something she said "Uncle Jirayia!! Kakashi Copy!! Obito Lolly!! Uncle Minato!! Auntie Kushina!! Rinnylen!!" Everyone gasped at the fact that Mizuki had said so many words for such a young age to be talking like that. Though it didn't bother Jirayia at all it just made him know more for sure that his niece was going to truly do something amazing when she got older. While Jirayia was thinking about that everyone else was started clapping and telling Mizuki good job and complementing her. While everyone was laughing and talking Mizuki ran up to Kakashi and Obito and yelled "Huggy!!" The two boys just looked at each other confused and Minato started chuckling and said "Well listen to the little girl she wants a Huggy so give the girl a Huggy!" Knowing that they were defeated the boys both bended over and gave Mizuki a hug. Kushina and Rin had another aww session while the cuteness was before their eyes. Life was going good for everyone in the village. All the people on the village were happy, there was no trouble in missions, and all the stores were making excellent profit. It seemed like there couldn't be anything that could stop the happiness.

Spring had made its way to the Leaf Village and Easter was coming up. Everyone was meeting up because Jirayia had something to tell them all. So Minato, Kushina, Rin, and the boys made their way over to Jirayia's place.

When they all arrived Mizuki was rolling all over the floor and Jirayia was just sitting on the couch smiling at her. Jirayia spoke up

"Well everyone as you may know Easter is coming soon and everyone wants to be with their family on that day. So I have to take Mizuki back to her parents tomorrow so they all can share their first Easter together. That is why we're all here today so we can say goodbye to Mizuki."

Then Obito spoke up "But when will we see her again? It just won't be the same without Mizuki around."

Minato then said "You'll see her again Obito you'll just have to wait because she has family to." Obito just sighed and made a pouty face.

Rin then questioned "When do you think will be the next time we see her Master Jirayia?"

Jirayia sat there and thought for a minute then said "Well I would say umm she'll be back when she's about five, that way she will be able to start going to the ninja academy and get a team and all that fun stuff."

Kushina then spoke up and said "Oh yes that's right Naruto and Mizuki will be going to school together."

While everyone else was talking Kakashi just sat there on the couch watching Mizuki rolling around on the floor while laughing like she usually does. Obito came over and sat down beside Kakashi and leaned over to his ear and said "We should get Mizuki a present tomorrow since she'll be leaving and we can have our own little Easter present for her."

Kakashi pushed Obito off his ear and said "I was thinking the same thing. After we leave here meet me at the store so we can decide what to get her."

Obito smiled and said "Alright sounds good to me we'll get the best gift for her!"

Kakashi then punched Obito, of course Obito yelled ouch and Kakashi said "Don't scream Obito you don't want anyone knowing do you?"

Obito then responded "Oh yea ha ha Sorry about that"

So then the time came for Mizuki and Jirayia to leave and go back to Mizuki's family. They all gathered at the Leaf Village gates. Minato and Kushina said their goodbyes to Mizuki and gave her a little toy frog to play and chew on. Rin smiled at Mizuki and gave her a great big hug, and sat her down and patted her head. Then it was Kakashi and Obito's turn to say their goodbyes. They both moved forward and took turns hugging Mizuki. Kakashi made sure to put Mizuki down nice and easy and then Obito and Kakashi held out a little box for her.

When Mizuki saw the box her eyes got all big and round and she started yelling with excitement. Obito held out the box and opened it to reveal a little charm bracelet. The two boys started blushing when they heard everyone having an aww session and then Obito spoke up and said "What?! We didn't want Mizuki to leave without something from us!" Kakashi shook his head and took the bracelet out from the box and bended down and wrapped the bracelet around Mizuki's little wrist. Then Kakashi said "Look Mizuki it has a bit of everyone on your bracelet. Here's a lollypop for Obito, a frog for Minato sensei, a fox for Kushina sensei, a cross for Rin, and last but not least a lightning bolt for me." Mizuki looked up and smiled. Jirayia smiled and said "Come on Mizuki its time to go." Mizuki blew everyone kisses as she waved goodbye.

*3 Years Later*

It was another normal day in the Sand Village, a little girl with brown curly hair and big brown eyes made her way inside the house she lived at. Then as she would enter there would be an elder woman and a boy with red hair that would tell her good morning. The red headed boy was about 16 years old. The girl would run up and leap onto the boy's lap and start giggling and laughing. Then the boy would fall down on the floor and start laughing to. "Sasori! Sasori!" the little girl would scream, "What? What?" The boy named Sasori replied. "What are we going to do today??" Sasori sat there and thought for a minute "Hmm let's see umm well Granny and I were going to practice fighting with our puppets would you like to watch?" the little girl's face lit up "Yes oh yes i would love to!!" Sasori smiled at the girl "Alright then its decided let's go out to the backyard." So Sasori and the girl got off of the floor and headed out back to the backyard to start the practice.


	2. The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in Mizuki's very young days sorry it is starting out so slow but don't worry it will speed up just bare with it for now =3 Leave a comment please!

Sasori and the girl went out into the backyard and, the girl sat on the steps. "Sasori, let's teach her how to control puppets." Sasori smiled and replied "Why Granny I think that would be an excellent idea. Well Mizuki, you wanna give it a try?" Mizuki's face instantly lit up "Really?! I would love that!!" So with that being said Mizuki, Sasori, and Granny Chiyo went over to where their puppets were laying. Sasori instantly had control of his puppet while Granny Chiyo was taking her time getting control over hers. "Sasori!" Mizuki yelled.

Sasori looked over at the four year old and said "Yes Mizuki?"

"Will you teach me how to make awesome puppets like you and Granny Chiyo?" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Yes but, there is something you will have to do in return for learning the secret ways of making an awesome puppet."

"What is it what is it?! I'll do anything to learn the secret ways!" Mizuki said as she clapped her hands together and started to beg.

Chiyo was chuckling quietly while listening to the two children. Sasori hesitated for anticipation and then said "You have to...help me do the dishes tonight!"

Mizuki gasped in horror "Nooooooo not the dishes! Anything but the dishes! Aww the horror!" Sasori laughed and ruffled up Mizuki's hair as she blew the pieces of hair in her face and made a pouty face.

Chiyo was then finally ready to start practicing she looked over at Sasori and said "Well Sasori let's get this started and then we will start to teach Mizuki how to fight with puppets."

Sasori sighed and said "It's about time you know I hate waiting Granny. Mizuki stay over on the steps I don't want you getting in the middle of this and getting hurt."

Mizuki grinned and said, "Ok Sasori I'll stay over here just because you said so." Chiyo thought she would get on Sasori's nerves some more so she started to yawn and do some stretches.

"Granny what are you doing hurry up you know I hate waiting." Chiyo yawned and replied "Sasori be patient I'm an old lady you know that. It takes me more time to get ready for battles." Then Chiyo started to bend down really slowly to touch her toes. Mizuki started giggling because she could tell that Sasori was getting very impatient. Sasori then yelled "That's it I'm done waiting here I go!" Sasori lunged forward as the puppets went flying toward Chiyo to attack. Chiyo blocked Sasori's attack and laughed at failed attack. This made Sasori very irritated "You old bat why do you have to put me in a bad mood when were fighting!" Sasori then gulped because he just realized what he had just said would put him in some deep trouble. He then wished he could take back that comment.

Mizuki had a very scary look on her face. "Aww Sasori you said a mean comment to Granny Chiyo! You're going to be in big trouble now!" Mizuki screamed. She instantly jumped up from the stairs and ran toward Sasori and leaped on him, knocking him over, and....started tickling him! Sasori started laughing and breathing hard and tried speaking "Mizuki haha noooo please haha stopppp! You know I'm haha ticklish!!" Mizuki shook her head and replied "Nope not till you apologize to Granny Chiyo or else I'm not going to stop tickling you"

"Ok ok! Granny I'm sorry for the comment!" Chiyo was laughing as hard as she could; this was to priceless for her. She then said "It's ok Sasori I'll forgive you this one time but next time I'll let her tickle you all day!" Mizuki got off Sasori. Mizuki was heading back to the steps but, then Sasori snuck up behind her and grabbed her and started tickling her. Mizuki screamed "Ahh! No no, not tickling! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Sasori laughed evilly and said "Nope this is payback! Say Uncle!" Mizuki hated this game but, she knew she had to give in this one time for her own sake "Fine! Uncle Uncle! You win!" Sasori stopped tickling her and had satisfied look on his face knowing that he had won the battle. Mizuki had a pouty look on her face and Sasori once again ruffled up her hair; messing it up once again. Chiyo then saw that the sun was starting to set "Well kitties look at the time; it's time for me to start cooking some dinner."

"But what about me learning puppet control Granny Chiyo?" Mizuki whined.

Chiyo laughed "You are dear; Sasori will show you how to do it."

Sasori looked confused and said "I am?"

"Yes you are! So get to teaching this child needs to know this! I'll call you guys in when dinner is ready."

With that being said Chiyo walked into the house and started to whip up some delicious food. "Sasori?" Mizuki questioned.

"Yes?" Sasori asked directing his attention back to her.

"Show me how to make puppets."

Sasori smiled "Alright lets go up to my room I have some tools that we can use to make one."

"Yay! I'm going to learn how to make puppets!"

Mizuki and Sasori ran into the house and darted up the stairs to get started on the creation. Just when they both got into the room Jirayia appeared into the kitchen with Chiyo. "You know me and Mizuki will be going to the Leaf Village in a couple weeks right?" Jirayia questioned.

Chiyo continued chopping up vegetables and said "Yes I know, but it will be such a shame."

Jirayia cocked his head to the side "Why is that?"

Chiyo dumped the chopped up vegetables into a big pot then said "Sasori will be torn up. He was really grown to Mizuki."

Jirayia nodded "I know but, don't worry we'll come back and visit and plus you and Sasori could visit the village."

Chiyo sighed and said "Yes I know that but...never mind...I'll make sure she learns valuable things to make her a great ninja, your niece is truly gifted in many ways. I know she will learn and be able to do things most people wouldn't dream of accomplishing."

Jirayia smiled and replied "Yes I know she will help make this world a better place...well I'll be on my way, I'll be back in a couple of weeks. See ya later." With that being said Jirayia disappeared.  
While that happened, Sasori was teaching and showing Mizuki how to create excellent and well working puppets. "Sasori let's make a doggy puppet that shoots out poison kunai and poops out poison gas from the puppy's butt!" Mizuki said while laughing.

Sasori smiled "You know Mizuki, you are such a silly little girl."

Mizuki smiled back and said "I know hehe that what makes me different and I like being different because then I won't be like everyone else but, I'll still get the job done."

Sasori just continued smiling at Mizuki, it made him happy to know he was lucky enough to find such a bright and fun loving child, he knew that Mizuki would accomplish many obstacles when she got older. "Alright Mizuki lets make that puppy."

*1 Hour Later*  
"Kids come down dinner is ready!" Chiyo screamed. She then could hear the running and thumping the two children were causing with their daily race of who could make it to dinner first. To her surprise they both got there at the same time, she questioned whether or not the children were sick or something. She then noticed that they had something hid behind their backs.

"What is that?" Chiyo questioned.

Sasori replied "It's Mizuki's puppet, she has named him Sasori the 2nd." Chiyo giggled and said "What a prefect name Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled and said "Yep it fits the puppet perfectly since Sasori mostly did all the work."

Sasori looked at Mizuki and said "Hey you helped to!"

Chiyo then butted in and said "Well how bout we eat."

The three went over to the table and started eating their chicken and vegetable ramen. After dinner everyone took their showers and headed off for bed. Everyone said their goodnights as well. When everyone went to sleep Mizuki snuck into Sasori's room and got some tools. Sasori pretended he was sleeping but, he watched as Mizuki get the necessary tools to make a puppet. He just smiled and went to sleep as Mizuki left his room. When Mizuki got back to her room she was all excited to work on her wonderful masterpiece. She picked up a kunai and started to carefully carve a shape out of the wood she had. As she was carving onto the wood she accidently cut her wrist. Mizuki then quickly checked her wrist to see if it was anything to bad, and then she noticed how close the cut was to her charm bracelet. She exhaled a nervous breath, she did not want to damage her bracelet she's had it ever since she was little. When she looked at all the little charms dangling from the bracelet it made her remember the people she met at the Leaf Village and how much they all meant to her. Mizuki shook her head she couldn't get side tracked; she had to work on this beautiful art. She was making a very special puppet.


	3. The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)

Winter had fit made its way to the Leaf Village and Christmas was coming up. Everyone was meeting up because Jirayia had something to tell them all. So Minato, Kishina, Rin, and the boys made their way over to Jirayia's place.When they all arrived Mizuki was crawling all over the floor and Jirayia was just sitting on the couch smiling at her. Then Jirayia spoke up "well everyone as you know Christmas is coming soon and everyone wants to be with their family on that day. So I have to take Mizuki back to her parents tomorrow so they all can share their first Christmas together. That is why we're all here today so we can say goodbye to Mizuki." Then Obito spoke up "But when will we see her again?? It just won’t be the same without Mizuki around." Minato then said "You'll see her again Obito you'll just have to wait because she has family to." Obito just sighed and made a pouty face. 

Rin then questioned "When do you think will be the next time we see her Master Jirayia??" Jirayia sat there and thought for a minute then said "Well I would say umm she'll be back when she's about five, that way she will be able to start going to the ninja academy and get a team and all that fun stuff." Kushina then spoke up and said "Oh yes that's right Naruto and Mizuki will be going to school together." While everyone else was talking Kakashi just sat there on the couch watching Mizuki rolling around on the floor while laughing like she usually does. Obito came over and sat down beside Kakashi and leaned over to his ear and said "We should get Mizuki a present tomorrow since she'll be leaving and we can have our own little Christmas present for her." Kakashi pushed Obito off his ear and said "I was thinking the same thing. After we leave here meet me at the store so we can decide what to get her." Obito smiled and said "Alright sounds good to me we'll get the best gift for her!!" Kakashi then punched Obito, of course Obito yelled ouch and Kakashi said "Don't scream Obito you don't want anyone knowing do you??" Obito then responded "Oh yea ha ha Sorry about that"

So then the time came for Mizuki and Jirayia to leave and go back to Mizuki's family. They all gathered at the Leaf Village gates. Minato and Kushina said their goodbyes to Mizuki and gave her a little toy frog to play and chew on. Rin smiled at Mizuki and gave her a great big hug, and sat her down and patted her head. Then it was Kakashi and Obito's turn to say their goodbyes. They both moved forward and took turns hugging Mizuki. Kakashi made sure to put Mizuki down nice and easy and then Obito and Kakashi held out a little box for her.

When Mizuki saw the box her eyes got all big and round and she started yelling "Present!! Present!!" Obito held out the box and opened it to reveal a little charm bracelet. The two boys started blushing when they heard everyone have an aww session and then Obito spoke up and said "What?! We didn't want Mizuki to leave without something from us!!" Kakashi shook his head and took the bracelet out from the box and bended down and wrapped the bracelet around Mizuki's little wrist. Then Kakashi said "Look Mizuki it has a bit of everyone on your bracelet. Here's a lollypop for Obito, a frog for Minato sensei, a for Kushina sensei, a cross for Rin, and last but not least a lightning bolt for me." Mizuki looked up and smiled at Kakashi and Obito and said "Thank you silly boys!!" as she said that she stood up and started running and laughing. Everyone was so amazed that she started walking well running at such a small age. Jirayia smiled and said "Come on Mizuki its time to go." "Ok Uncle Ji Ji. Bye everyone I Love You All!!" Mizuki blew everyone kisses as she waved goodbye.

*3 Years Later*  
It was another normal day in the Sand Village, a little girl with brown curly hair and big brown eyes made her way inside the house she lived at. Then as she would enter there would be an elder woman and a boy with red hair that would tell her good morning. The red headed boy was about 16 years old. The girl would run up and leap onto the boy's lap and start giggling and laughing. Then the boy would fall down on the floor and start laughing to. "Sasori!! Sasori!!" the little girl would scream, "What?? What??"The boy named Sasori replied."What are we going to do today??" Sasori sat there and thought for a minute "hmm lets see umm well me and Granny were going to practice fighting with our puppets would you like to watch??" the little girl's face lit up "Yes oh yes i would love to!!" Sasori smiled at the girl "Alright then its decided lets go out to the backyard."So Sasori and the girl got off of the floor and headed out back to the backyard to start the practice.


	4. The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're starting to get somewhere with this lol

Sasori and the girl went out into the backyard, the girl sat on the steps. “Sasori why don’t we teach her how to control puppets.” Sasori smiled and replied “Why Granny I think that would be an excellent idea. Well Mizuki, you wanna give it a try??” Mizuki’s face instantly lit up “Really?! I would love that!!” So with that being said Mizuki, Sasori, and Granny Chiyo went over to where their puppets were laying. Sasori instantly had control of his puppet while Granny Chiyo was taking her time getting control over hers. “Sasori!!” Sasori looked over at the four year old and said “Yes Mizuki??” “Will you teach me how to make awesome puppets like you and Granny Chiyo??” “Yes but there is something you will have to do in return for learning the secret ways of making an awesome puppet.” “What is it what is it?! I’ll do anything to learn the secret ways!!” Chiyo was chuckling quietly while listening to the two children. Sasori hesitated for anticipation and then said “You have to….help me do the dishes tonight!!” Mizuki gasped in horror “Nooooooo not the dishes!! Anything but the dishes!! Aww the horror!!” Sasori laughed and ruffled up Mizuki’s hair as she blew the pieces of hair in her face and made a pouty face.

Chiyo was then finally ready to start practicing she looked over at Sasori and said “Well Sasori let’s get this started and then we will start to teach Mizuki how to fight with puppets.” Sasori sighed “It’s about time you know I hate waiting Granny. Mizuki stay over on the steps I don’t want you getting in the middle of this and getting hurt.” Mizuki grinned “Ok Sasori I’ll stay over here just because you said so.” Chiyo thought she would get on Sasori’s nerves so she started to yawn and do some stretches. “Granny what are you doing hurry up you know I hate waiting.” Chiyo yawned and replied “Sasori be patient I’m an old lady you know that. It takes me more time to get ready for battles.” Then Chiyo started to bend down really slowly to touch her toes. Mizuki started giggling because she could tell that Sasori was getting very impatient. Sasori then yelled “That’s it I’m done waiting here I go!!” Sasori lunged forward as the puppets went flying toward Chiyo to attack. Chiyo blocked Sasori’s attack and laughed at failed attack. This made Sasori very irritated “You old bat why do you have to put me in a bad mood when were fighting!!” Sasori then gulped because he just realized what he had just said would put him in some deep trouble. He then wished he could take back that comment.

Mizuki had a very scary look on her face. “Aww Sasori you said a mean comment to Granny Chiyo!! Your gonna be in big trouble now!!” Mizuki scream. She instantly jumped up from the stairs and ran toward Sasori and leaped on him, knocking him over, and….started tickling him!! Sasori started laughing and breathing hard and tried speaking “Mizuki haha noooo please haha stopppp!! You know I’m haha ticklish!!” Mizuki shook her head and replied “Nope not till you apologize to Granny Chiyo or else I’m not going to stop tickling you” “Ok ok!! Granny I’m sorry for the comment!!” Chiyo was laughing as hard as she could this was to priceless for her. She knew said “It’s ok Sasori I’ll forgive you this one time but next time I’ll let her tickle you all day!!” Mizuki got off Sasori, and Sasori pictured how terrible that would be. Mizuki was heading back to the steps but then Sasori snuck up behind her and grabbed her and started tickling her. Mizuki screamed “Ahh!! No no no no tickling!! I’m sorry I’m sorry!!” Sasori laughed evilly and said “Nope this is payback!! Say Uncle!!” Mizuki hated this game but she knew she had to give in this one time for own sake “Fine!! Uncle Uncle!! You win!!” Sasori stopped tickling her and a satisfied look on his face knowing that he had won the battle. Mizuki had a pouty look on her face and Sasori once again ruffled up her hair messing it up once again. Chiyo then saw that the sun was starting to set “Well kitties look at the time; it’s time for me to start cooking some dinner.” “But what about me learning puppet control Granny Chiyo??” Mizuki whined. Chiyo laughed “You are dear; Sasori will show you how to do it.” Sasori looked confused and said “I am??” “Yes you are!! So get to teaching this child needs to know this!! I’ll call you guys in when dinner is ready.” With that being said Chiyo walked into the house and started to whip up some delicious food. “Sasori?” Mizuki questioned. “Yes??” “Show me how to make puppets.” Sasori smiled “Alright lets go up to my room I have some tools that we can use to make one.” “Yay!! I’m going to learn how to make puppets!!”

Mizuki and Sasori ran into the house and darted up the stairs to get started on the creation. Just when they both got into the room Jirayia appeared into the kitchen with Chiyo. “You know me and Mizuki will be going to the Leaf Village in a couple weeks right??” Jirayia questioned. Chiyo continued chopping up vegetables and said “Yes I know, but it will be such a shame.” Jirayia cocked his head to the side “Why is that??” Chiyo dumped the chopped up vegetables into a big pot then said “Sasori will be torn up. He was really grown to Mizuki.” Jirayia nodded “I know but don’t worry we’ll come back and visit and plus you and Sasori could visit the village.” Chiyo sighed and said “Yes I know that but….never mind….I’ll make sure she learns valuable things to make her a great ninja, your niece is truly gifted in many ways. I know she will learn and be able to do things most people wouldn’t dream of accomplishing.” Jirayia smiled and replied “Yes I know she will help make this world a better place….well I’ll be on my way, I’ll be back in a couple of weeks. See ya later.” With that being said Jirayia disappeared.

While that happened, Sasori was teaching and showing Mizuki how to create excellent and well working puppets. “Sasori lets make a doggy puppet that shots out poison kunai and poops out poison gas from the puppy’s butt!!” Mizuki said while laughing. Sasori smiled “You know Mizuki, you are such a silly little girl.” Mizuki smiled back and said “I know hehe that what makes me different and I like being different because then I won’t be like everyone else but I’ll still get the job done.” Sasori just continued smiling at Mizuki, it made him happy to know he was lucky enough to find such an amusing and fun loving child, he knew that Mizuki would accomplish many obstacles when she got older. “Alright Mizuki lets make that puppy.”

*1 Hour Later*  
“Kids come down dinner is ready!!” Chiyo screamed. She then could hear the running and thumping the two children were causing with their daily race of who could make it to dinner first. To her surprise they both got there at the same time, she questioned whether or not the children were sick or something. She knew noticed that they had something hid behind their backs. “What is that??” Chiyo questioned, Sasori replied “It’s Mizuki’s puppet, she has named him Sasori the 2nd” Chiyo giggled and said “What a prefect name Mizuki.” Mizuki smiled and said “Yep it fits the puppet perfectly since Sasori mostly did all the work.” Sasori looked at Mizuki and said “Hey you helped to!!” Chiyo then butted in and said “Well how bout we eat.” The three went over to the table and started eating their chicken and vegetable ramen. After dinner everyone took their showers and headed off for bed. Everyone said their goodnights as well. When everyone went to sleep Mizuki snuck into Sasori’s room and got some tools. Sasori pretended he was sleeping but he watched as Mizuki got the necessary tools to make a puppet. He just smiled and went to sleep as Mizuki left his room. When Mizuki got back to her room she was all excited to work on her wonderful masterpiece. She picked up a kunai and started to carefully carve a shape out of the wood she had. As she was craving onto the wood she accidently cut her wrist. Mizuki then quickly checked her wrist to see if it was anything to bad, and then she noticed how close the cut was to her charm bracelet. She exhaled a nervous breath, she did not want to damage her bracelet she’s had it ever since she was little. When she looked at all the little charms dangling from the bracelet it made her remember the people she met at the Leaf Village and how much they all meant to her. Mizuki shook her head she couldn’t get side tracked; she had to work on this beautiful art. She was making a very special puppet.


	5. The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or message me for any tips, changes, or anything else you just wanna tell me. I would love to hear everyone's opinion....thanks for reading!

    When Sasori busted through the door he fell to the ground and passed out. Mizuki ran straight over to his limp body and started shaking him “Sasori wake up!! Sasori!!” Mizuki started crying because she was so scared, she started shaking him more and more and then she saw where he was bitten by something. She examined it closer she couldn’t tell what had bitten him but she quickly got a kunai out and made a small cut where the bite was and let it start to bleed a little. While she was waiting for it to bleed a little more, she ran and got a bowl of water and a cloth. She ran back and wiped a bit of the blood off and then started to suck where the cut was and spit it in the bowl of water. Mizuki had remembered Granny Chiyo talking about how bad poisonous snaked were around here. Chiyo said that even the best of skilled ninja could get easily bitten by one. Chiyo also said that if anyone had ever got bitten by one then to open the wound and get a bowl of water and start sucking out poison until the person started coming back to their normal self. Mizuki kept sucking and spitting and then Sasori started mumbling and Mizuki was so relieved that he wasn’t going to die but there is still a chance that he could if she didn’t get out all of the poison. So Mizuki continued sucking out of the poison and then Sasori opened up eyes and said “Ugh where am I at??” Mizuki leaped on Sasori with tears in her eyes and said “Don’t you ever scare me like that again Sasori!! I was afraid you were going to die!!” Mizuki started crying more and Sasori just hugged her and said “I’m sorry Mizuki I promise I won’t ever scare you like that again.”

    While Sasori was in the shower getting cleaned up Mizuki went in her room and lay down on the bed, just laying there thinking about all the events that happened today. While she was laying there Sasori came in and sat beside her on her bed. Sasori was coming in to say goodnight to Mizuki but then he noticed a rather large bump on Mizuki’s forehead. “Umm Mizuki what happened to your head??” Mizuki rubbed her forehead where the bump and said “What bump?? Oh that bump umm I fell and hit my head….yea that’s what happened.” Sasori gave Mizuki an I’m not stupid look and said “Come on Mizuki tell me the truth.” “I was sticking up for the boy because all of the kids were calling him names and making fun of him so I stuck up for him and then they started throwing rocks and then.” Mizuki stopped talking for a moment and gave a sad face. Sasori looked at Mizuki and said “And what?? Tell me Mizuki.” Mizuki started to tear up now “He called me an outsider and told me that I didn’t belong in the village. Sasori do you think I’m an outsider??” “Of course not. Mizuki you not an outsider you’re a Sand Shonbi. Come here.” Sasori leaned over and hugged Mizuki and Mizuki hugged him back. “You feel better??” Mizuki looked up at Sasori and said “Yea….thanks Sasori….” Sasori smiled and said “You’re welcome. Now you need to get some sleep if you wanna grow big and strong.” Mizuki started laughing “Ok goodnight Sasori see you in the morning.” “Goodnight Mizuki.”  Sasori left and turned off the lights and shut Mizuki’s door for her and then he went into his room. As Mizuki laid there in thought she started thinking about the art she was making. She decided that she was gonna even paint in when she was finished making it. Mizuki had everything planned out exactly of how she was creating the puppet. She just needed a couple more materials and then her art would almost be finished.

    The morning sunrays were gleaming through the window and landed directly on Sasori’s face. He glared and grunted at the sun and rolled over, trying to escape the Sun’s bright workers. Then as if on cue, Mizuki came sprinting in the room and jumped on Sasori’s lazy body. “Sasori wake up!! I need to go to the store!!” Sasori grumpily replied “Then go to the store” Mizuki started to whine “Noooo come with me pleaseee!!” Mizuki’s whining was really starting to get on Sasoir’s nerves, so of course he gave up “Ughhh fine you win let me get dressed and then we will go.” Mizuki started jumping up and down and started screaming “Yay I win!! I win!!” Then Mizuki started skipping out of Sasori’s room and then turned around and stuck out her tongue while winking and making a peace sign. Sasori was finally finished getting ready and he and Mizuki were off to the store. On the way there Mizuki looked up at Sasori and asked “Sasori do you like having a symbol of a red scorpion??” Sasori thought about it for a moment and said “Yes. It’s the symbol I use when I create new puppets and also a red scorpion fits me for who I am.” Mizuki look very confused “How so??” Sasori chuckled and said “Well I’m Sasori of the Red Sand and I’m also a professional on attacks and defenses that evolves poison. So what lives in the desert that uses poison for attacks and defenses?? A scorpion and then make it red because of my name and there you have it. My very own symbol.” Mizuki looked all amazed “Wow Sasori that is soo cool!! I wished I had a cool symbol!!” Sasori looked down at Mizuki and said “Maybe you will get your own symbol one day.” They finally arrived at the store and got supplies that Mizuki needed and then they stopped for something to eat. After they got their stomachs full they headed home.

    When they got home Granny Chiyo was there to greet them. They all helped cook dinner that night and agreed that everyone would help clean up to. Then at night while everyone would be asleep Mizuki would still be awake, continuing working on her art until it was completely finished. Mizuki was so amazed by how wonderful her creation was, she truly did an amazing job on it. She then carefully put it up in her secretly little area and went to bed. Mizuki got awoken by Sasori pulling off her covers. Mizuki sat there shivering and rubbing her arms for warmth. “Sasori give me back my covers I’m cold!!” Sasori laughed and said “No sleepy head get up breakfast is ready.” Mizuki groaned and said “Ughh alright I’m coming” Sasori went downstairs to help set up the table and Mizuki got dressed. Then Mizuki finally arrived at the table to be greeted by the delicious smells of freshly cooked eggs, bacon, and many more food. Mizuki sat in her normal spot beside Sasori while Granny Chiyo sat on the other side of the two kids. Chiyo smiled and said “Dig in kitties we have a big day ahead of us.” All three of them started digging into their delicious meals. As they were finishing up, Sasori and Chiyo started laughing. Mizuki looked at them confused and then spoke up and asked “What are you guys laughing at??” Sasori stopped laughing and said “You have a little something something on your cheek.” Chiyo handed Mizuki a napkin and said “Here you go dear you have a little bit of jelly on your cheek.” Mizuki’s cheeks flushed pink as she started wiping the jelly off of her cheeks. Then all of the sudden there was a knock at the door.              

 

    Chiyo got up and walked over to the door to greet the mysterious person Chiyo opened the door to reveal a grinning man. He stepped in and Mizuki knew exactly who he was. It was her Uncle Jirayia. Mizuki ran up to her Uncle Jirayia and gave him a great big hug. “Hi Uncle Jirayia!!” Mizuki screamed. Jirayia smiled and said “Well there is my favorite niece!!” Chiyo just sat there and watched them laughing and talking to each other. Sasori got up and walked over to the two people loud people and stood beside them. Mizuki asked “So Uncle Jirayia what brings you to the Hidden Sand Village??”  Jirayia responded “Well I came to get you because we’re going to the Leaf Village….” Mizuki and Sasori’s eyes widened.

          Mizuki looked up at her uncle “But why Uncle I don’t want to leave Sasori and Granny Chiyo.” Mizuki said in a low sad voice, Jirayia sighed and said “Because dear you go to start school next year in the Leaf Village.” “But I want to go to school here!! I’m going to be a Sand Shonbi!!” Jirayia looked down at his niece and said “No you have to go to the Leaf Village and go to school there Mizuki. You are already enrolled there because umm….they ran out of room at the school here so they transferred you to the Leaf Village.” Mizuki looked like she was getting ready to cry and she said “But I’m going to miss everyone here.” “I know you are Mizuki but you can always come and visit them or they can come visit us.” Mizuki turned around to Sasori and hugged him as the tears were coming from her eyes.

    Jirayia sighed it ached his heart to see his niece so upset but, it was the best thing to do for her and he knew that this would be good for her. He then turned to them and said “We’ll leave this evening so start packing your things Mizuki.” Mizuki responded “Yes Uncle Jirayia” Jirayia kissed his niece’s forehead and left the house, and Mizuki ran up to her room, slammed the door, and started crying into her pillow. Sasori and Chiyo were still downstairs, Sasori was by the door and Chiyo was sitting at the kitchen table. Sasori walked over to the table and asked “So how long did you know this was going to happen??” Chiyo looked over at Sasori and said “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sasori clenched his fist together and spoke again “I know you knew. Why would you not tell me about this?!” Chiyo shot Sasori a dirty look “Lower your voice Sasori” Sasori shot Chiyo a dirty look back “No Granny I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me!! You know how much Mizuki means to me I mean us!! And now she is getting ripped out of our life!!” “Sasori it’s the way it has to be there was no choice it had to be done.” This made Sasori very mad and he said “What are you talking about?! There is always a choice in everything!!” “She is not my family so I cannot make the decisions for her. That is her Uncle’s job not mine.” “This isn’t fair!! Ugh I don’t understand what was the point of having her live with us when you’re just going to send her away!!”

    Sasori went up stairs and went into Mizuki’s room and slammed the door shut. Chiyo thought to herself *Goodness things are going to be different around here now that Mizuki will be leaving. It really is a shame that she has to go. But the Leaf Village must have her for her to be able to control her special abilities that she will obtain when she gets a little older. Sasori went over and lay on the bed beside Mizuki and faced her. He then said “It sure is going to be different around here with hearing you run around the house all day.” He chuckled when he finished saying this. Then Mizuki looked over at him and said “Sasori I’m going to miss you.” Sasori sighed and said “I know squirt I’m going to miss you to.” “Sasori will you come visit me every day??” Sasori’s face saddened “I won’t be able to everyday because of my missions but I’ll do my best to see you every chance I get.” Mizuki smiled a little and said “Ok Sasori you better come visit me.” Once Mizuki said that, she got up and went over to her closet and got some packing bags out. “You wanna help me pack??” “Sure I’ll make sure to pack you something cute” Sasori said while laughing. So Mizuki and Sasori started to pack clothes and other little things for Mizuki to take to her new home.

*3 Hours Later* 

After hours of packing and throwing clothes at each other, Mizuki was finally fully packed and ready to leave. Mizuki and Sasori were laying on the bed again and Mizuki said “Sasori I’m scared” Sasori looked at Mizuki and said “Me to squirt.” They just sat there in silence as thoughts were running through their heads while they thought of many different things that could happen in the future. Then Granny Chiyo knocked on the door and entered into the room and said “Mizuki, Sasori, it’s time to meet Jirayia.”  They both rose up and looked at each other and then nodded. Mizuki picked up her bags and Sasori left the room and went somewhere else. Mizuki then looked over at Chiyo and said “Thank you for letting me live with you and Sasori Granny Chiyo. It really has been a wonderful experience for me.” Chiyo smiled at Mizuki and said “You’re very welcome Mizuki. This will always be your home in this house.” Mizuki walked over and hugged Chiyo “Thank you Chiyo.” “No thank you Mizuki you have changed mine and Sasori’s hearts and lives.” Chiyo walked out of the room and went downstairs.

    Mizuki sighed and took in one last look of the room where her home was. She was going to miss every single little detail about this room and not to mention the whole house. Sure there have been difficult times here but every house has some hard times to it. Mizuki thought about her room where her family lived at, her family never wanted to have anything to do with ninjas. Her mother was the sister of the legendary Jirayia the Toad Sage and all that ever brought to their family was pain and heart ache, so when she found her love they got married and moved to a more civilized place. Though since the day Mizuki was born it was her dream to become a ninja and be able to help people and villages out. No matter what kind of job it was, she just wanted to help people and be remembered, she wanted to be in history for all the people in the world to know who she was and how she saved millions of lives. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and it was Sasori, he had a depressed look on his face and then he said “It’s time to go Mizuki.”       

 


	6. The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)

    On the way to the village gates, Mizuki, Sasori, and Chiyo were all walking in silence. They were passing the playground, and there at the swing set was a little red headed boy with his teddy bear and Mizuki knew it was Gaara. Mizuki tugged at Chiyo’s sleeve and said “Chiyo I need to go talk to that boy over there real quick.” Chiyo nodded and said “Try not to be so long dear.” Mizuki nodded and ran over to Gaara. When Mizuki was over there Sasori asked “Who is that little boy Granny??” Chiyo then said “That is the little boy who carries the One-Tailed Shakkua. His name is Gaara; he is the youngest sibling of the Third Hokage’s children.” Sasori was shocked at first but then smiled and looked over at the two. Sasori knew that Gaara had a hard life so it made him happy to know that Mizuki could lighten up his life a bit.

    Mizuki smiled and said “Hey Gaara!!” Gaara looked up at Mizuki “Hello Mizuki, what are you doing here??” “Well I have to leave and go on some kind of trip to a new village so I came to say goodbye to you.” Mizuki saw Gaara’s face start to sadden and she said “But don’t worry Gaara I’ll be back I promise!! Then we can play all day long together.” Gaara looked up at Mizuki and asked “You promise??” Mizuki got all excited and said “Of course I promise!! Friends forever??” Mizuki held out her pinky finger, Gaara looked at her finger and then wrapped his pinky around hers and said “Friends forever” Mizuki smiled at Gaara, and Gaara did the same, it made Mizuki happy to see him smile like that because she figured he didn’t smile that often. Mizuki gave Gaara a hug and said “Bye Gaara I’ll see you later. Stay happy I like it when you’re happy.” Gaara was shocked by the hug but, he hugged her back and smiled and said “Ok Mizuki I’ll try to be happy. See you later.”

   As the group was leaving the playground Mizuki turned around and waved goodbye to Gaara, and he waved back.  About ten minutes later the three of them arrived at the village gates and there was standing Jirayia. Jirayia walked up and took some of Mizuki’s bags and put them on his back, he then looked down at Mizuki and asked “Are you ready to leave??” Mizuki replied “Yes just give me a couple minutes to say goodbye.” Mizuki went up and hugged Chiyo and said “Thank you Chiyo I won’t ever forget you and what you’ve taught me.” Chiyo smiled and said “Your welcome dear come visit us we’ll always be here waiting to greet you again.” Mizuki smiled and then looked over at Sasori. Mizuki could start to feel her eyes water up. She walked over and hugged Sasori and said “Sasori I’m going to miss you so much.” Sasori sighed “I know Mizuki I’m going to miss you to it won’t be the same around here without you.” Jirayia spoke up “Come on Mizuki its time to go now.” He picked up Mizuki and started to carry her away. Mizuki started to reach out to Sasori and before Sasori could do anything he got held back by Chiyo. Mizuki screamed “Wait!! Uncle Jirayia I have to give them something to remember me by!!” Jirayia groaned “Hurry up Mizuki before I carry you to the village.” Mizuki said “Ok ok I’ll hurry!!” Mizuki pulled of her backpack and grabbed a painting out. It was a painting of Mizuki, Sasori, and Chiyo. “Here you go Granny Chiyo I made a painting of all of us out in the sand playing.” Chiyo grabbed the painting and said “Wow Mizuki this is beautiful. Thank you so much. I’ll hang it up as soon as I get home.” Mizuki smiled and then went back to her backpack. She carefully pulled out a little shoe box. Everyone was shocked and started wondering how Mizuki was fitting all of this stuff in such a small backpack. Mizuki walked over to Sasori and held out the box to him. “Open it” Mizuki instructed, Sasori done what he was told to do.

    When he opened the box, there revealed a little red scorpion puppet. Sasori was stunned by how well developed the tiny puppet was. Sasori looked at Mizuki and said “You made this for me Mizuki?? All by yourself??” Mizuki smiled and replied “Yep I sure did I worked on it at night when everyone was asleep so it could be a secret.” Sasori hugged Mizuki and said “Thank you Mizuki. Here I have a little something for you to. I want you to have this.” Sasori started taking off his headband. Mizuki questioned “What are you doing Sasori??” Sasori then replied “I want you to have this to remember me by. Also this shows you that you’re never an outsider here. You’re a Sand Shonbi Mizuki.” Sasori smiled as he saw how excited Mizuki was about getting a headband Mizuki hugged Sasori and said “Thank you Sasori I’ll keep it with me at all times no matter what!!” “You’re welcome Mizuki.” As Sasori was started handing Mizuki the headband he slipped something in the pocket of it and then he tied it around Mizuki’s neck and said “There you go your officially a Sand Shonbi congratulations Mizuki.” Mizuki’s eyes grew with excitement, she was finally a ninja and she had a ninja headband to prove it.

    It was truly a happy moment for Mizuki as Chiyo and Jirayia smiled at the two. Then they said their goodbyes to each other and Mizuki and her Uncle were on their way to the Hidden Leaf Village. The shadows of the night were starting to creep their way across all the lands while the sun was setting. Jirayia looked at Mizuki and saw that her eyes were starting to get drossy, wanting to sleep. He then spoke up and said “Mizuki were going to call it a day and get some sleep you look like your getting ready to pass out.” He chuckled while he said it and then Mizuki shouted “Thank goodness!!” The two of them got out their sleeping bags and laid them out. As Mizuki crawled into hers Jirayia went to go get some fire wood. Mizuki took off her headband and she saw something in the pocket of the headband. Out of curiosity she pulled it out, it was a piece of paper, she started to unfold it and it revealed to be a picture of Sasori, Chiyo, and herself all together for a group picture. Chiyo and Sasori were leaning in together and Mizuki had one of her hands on each of their heads as she had a giant smile on her face. Mizuki was so happy that Sasori had given her this picture. She would keep it in her headband so she could carry it with her everywhere to. Then Jirayia showed up with lots of fire wood.           

     Once Jirayia came back with the firewood he put them together in a neat little pile in the middle of the sleeping bags. Then he used his fire jutsu to make the fire, Mizuki could instantly feel the warmth of the fire dancing around her cold body. After a while of lying beside the fire they both got tired and went to sleep. When morning approached the sleeping people, they packed up their sleeping bags and continued their journey to the Leaf Village. After two more days of long sleepless days they made it to the Hidden Leaf Village gates.

    Back in the Hidden Sand Village Sasori was up in his room working on a new puppet while Chiyo was out on a mission. All of the sudden Sasori sensed two strangers behind him. He turned around and saw two people there; it was a man and a woman who were both wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over it. Then woman had blue hair with a white paper rose in it and had a piercing under her lip. On the other hand the man had orange hair with piercings all over his body, this dude kind of creped Sasori out. “Who are you people and what do you want.” Sasori said in an annoyed tone. The woman spoke up “We are from a group called the Akatsuki. We are trying to reach a goal, but in order to reach that goal we need very strong people like you, who have very special abilities. We are a group of S-ranked ninjas.” Just then the man spoke up “I’m the leader of the group. Sasori of the Red Sand, we are here to recruit you to join our group. You would be very useful to our group, you are very strong for such a young age, what do you think??”   
         

    Sasori looked at the two at the two and said “Well sorry to break it to you guys but I can’t join your little group. I would rather start here and continue to live my life here.” The man studied Sasori and said “Then what will you do when someone hurts someone very dear and close you?? Hmm you’ll feel all weak and have nowhere to go then what will you do?? All you will want to do is go out and look for more power trust me I have seen this many times throughout my life. When that day comes you’ll know where to go, we will make you stronger Sasori. If you ever decide to change your mind then come find us in the Rain Village.” Just as the man had said that, he and the woman disappeared.    

    Sasori took in what they said and decided that he wouldn’t ever do such a thing. If he left the village to go be with a group like that he would be an outsider to the village and be known as an S-Ranked criminal and he certainty didn’t want that to happen. If he became a criminal then he wouldn’t be able to ever see Mizuki again and that would just be terrible. Two hours later Sasori was finishing up his puppet when Chiyo suddenly busted through the door. Sasori looked over at the door and said “Granny what are you doing?? All you had to do was knock on the door and I would have opened it up for you.” Chiyo looked over at her grandson and walked over and hugged him. Sasori knew something bad had happened his grandmaw would not just randomly disturb him and hug him like that. “Granny what’s going on??” Chiyo looked into Sasori’s eyes and said “Something terrible has happened.” When Sasori heard Chiyo say that his heart raced as many disturbing thoughts were running through his head.          

    Sasori was all worried and asked “What happened??” Chiyo looked down at the ground and said “We’ve got information that one night when Jirayia and Mizuki were sleeping they were killed. Someone drugged them while they were sleeping, they shot a dart at them causing them to get paralyzed and then they attacked and killed them. We went where the site was at and we couldn’t find their bodies all we saw was where they had a fire and where blood had been spilled. So they must have taken the bodies.” Sasori’s eyes widened with shock. “No way you’re lying Mizuki and Master Jirayia can’t be dead!! Mizuki still has her whole life to live!!” Sasori started crying “This isn’t fair!! Why did this have to happen to her?! I knew I shouldn’t of let her leave!! This is all my fault!! If I only she had stayed here with us!! I could have protected her!!” Chiyo hugged Sasori “Sasori this isn’t your fault there is nothing that you could of done.” Sasori ran out of the room. Chiyo did not even try to chase him, she knew that he needed time to breathe and realize what had happened.

    As Sasori was running he thought of the encounter he had with the Akatsuki. They were right he needed to get stronger and make the peo0ple pay for what they had done to Mizuki. No matter he was going to make those people pay even it was the last thing he done in his life he was going to make them pay. His heart started aching so much knowing that Mizuki was gone out of this world and that he wouldn’t be able to see her again or be able to play games with her ever again. The pain was so unbearable; he felt the warm tears slide down his face as the tears fell into the soft sand. Another idea popped into his head. Puppets don’t have feelings, puppets can’t get hurt, and puppets are merely walking weapons made of wood and not able to get hurt physically or mentally. No one has ever done such a wild idea, sure people have replaced body parts, but no one has ever made their whole being a puppet, but he was going to do it. He was going to turn himself into a human puppet!! It was such a wonderful idea he wouldn’t have to ever feel this kind of pain again. If something like this were to ever happen again there was  no way he would be able to go through it.

    So Sasori went off to get the supplies needed. Then later that night when Chiyo was asleep Sasori gathered up his supplies and set them all up. Now it was time to begin the process. After two in a half hours of what seemed like to be going on forever Sasori was now a different person, he touched his new arm, he felt nothing, nothing at all it was like his whole body was numb. There was no way Sasori die, he was invincible, while in these thoughts he suddenly felt something where his heart should be, he looked down as face sadden. There was a seal to protect his heart that was the only way for him to die. He thought that maybe he should expose it to the world, just sit there and let someone stab the life from his heart just as long as he could get out of this gruesome for sacking world. But he knew that he could not die until he destroyed the people that had taken Mizuki’s life. With that goal in his head, he set off to the Rain Village to join the Akatsuki.

 


	7. The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some reviews so that way I can know who all is reading and what all I can do to make it a better read. Thanks!

    Back at the Leaf Village Mizuki and Jirayia had just finished moving all of Mizuki’s things into her new room. Mizuki ran down stairs to get a picture frame for her picture from the Sand Village. “Mizuki come on down I’m going to take you to the playground while I go do some errands and I want you to be able to have some new friends around here!!” Jirayia yelled. Mizuki yelled back “Ok Uncle Jirayia I’ll be down in a minute!!” Mizuki changed into a pink ruffles tank top with jean shorts and was ready to go out and get some new friends. Jirayia was showing Mizuki different parts of the village that way she wouldn’t get lost. As they were on their walk Mizuki bumped into a pale white skinned man that had long black straight silky hair. The man turned around and a piercing yellow snake eyes.  
        

    Mizuki got all excited and hugged and screamed “Uncle Orochimaru!! Uncle Orochimaru I haven’t seen you in forever!!” Orochimaru smiled down at the squealing child and said “Well there is my favorite little girl in the whole entire world. I’ve been waiting for you to finally show up I’ve been dying to show many sorts of wonderful things around here.” Jirayia looked at the two and said “Well maybe you and Uncle Orochimaru can go sightseeing tomorrow but today we have things to do Mizuki.” Mizuki then looked at Orochimaru and said “Can we do something tomorrow Uncle Orochimaru??” Orochimaru smiled down at Mizuki and said “Yes Mizuki I’ll come over and we’ll do something together.” Mizuki started shouting “Yay!! Yay!! Thank you!! Thank you!!” The two adults chuckled at the hyper joyful child. “Alright Mizuki say goodbye to Orochimaru we have things to go off and do.” Jirayia said. Mizuki smiled and said “Bye Uncle Orochimaru!! See you tomorrow!!” Orochimaru smiled back and said “Bye see you guys tomorrow.”

    As Jirayia and Mizuki walked away Orochimaru started planning out things to show and teach Mizuki to do. He wanted his so called “niece” to be a strong ninja because he knew that Mizuki was a gifted child and he knew she could turn the world to good or EVIL.  
Mizuki and Jirayia had made it to the playground and Jirayia said “I’ll be back as soon as I can, if I’m not back by the time the other kids have left then I want you to walk home. You know the way now and its safe so don’t worry. Oh and Mizuki make sure to make some new friends. Bye!!” As Jirayia was leaving he bent down and gave Mizuki a kiss on the forehead and then he left. Mizuki slowly walked over to the playground equipment and saw kids running, screaming, and having fun. Mizuki was getting ready to go out and join them but then she started getting a bit nervous, thinking that no one would like her and that she would be just another outsider to another village. So instead she darted over to the tree and sat under in the shade.  
        

    Mizuki sat there and watched all the kids having fun with their friends as she just sat there in silence. Just as she started curling her knees up to her body she heard a sigh come from someone’s mouth. She looked up and there was a little boy standing in front of here. He had dark brownish blackish eyes and black spiky hair pulled back in a pony tail. Mizuki gulped and said “Umm Hello” the boy yawned and replied back “Hey….why are you sitting down here all by yourself??” Mizuki looked embarrassed “Umm well uhh I don’t know I was nervous that no one would like me so I came and sat here.” “What a drag.” Mizuki questioned “Did I say something stupid??” the boy looked at her and said “No it’s just stupid that people can be so judging to make other people feel like this. Well come on stand up I’ll be your friend.” The boy held out his hand for Mizuki to take, her cheeks grew a shade of pink and then she took the boy’s hand as he helped her up. The boy smiled and said “I’m Shikamaru Nara what’s your name??” Mizuki smiled and replied back “That’s cool name. I’m Mizuki Faith Ketchum.” Shikamaru smiled “That’s a pretty cool name. Do you wanna come and meet some of my friends??” Mizuki got excited “Sure that sounds like fun.”   
        

    So the two of them ran over to the play ground and Mizuki watched as Shikamaru walked over to three boys and a little dog. Then she watched them sit there and talk for a minute and then the group of boys walked towards her as the dog followed behind. Then Shikamaru said “Ok Mizuki here is some of my friends they’re pretty cool guys.” Mizuki giggled at them and then said “Well hi guys I’m Mizuki Faith Ketchum it’s nice to meet you all.” The group of boys replied together “Nice to meet you Mizuki.” Then a little chubby boy walked forward. He had light brown hair and red swirls on his cheeks. He said “I’m Choji Akimachi it’s nice to meet you.” Mizuki smiled at Choji and said “It’s nice to meet you to Choji.” Then another boy with dark brown hair stepped forward. This boy had red triangles on his cheeks then he said “What’s up?? I’m Kiba Inuzuka and this is my best friend and battle partner Akamaru!!” Just as Kiba said the name the little white dog with brown floppy ears barked with joy. Mizuki grew a bug smile and said “Aww he is so adorable!! It’s nice to meet you Kiba. Aww hello Akamaru it’s nice to meet you to.” Mizuki bent down and started petting his head and scratching his ears.  Then Mizuki saw one last boy step forward.  
        

    This boy had blonde spiky hair with green goggles on his head. It looked like he had cute little whiskers on his cheeks. The boy screamed “My name is Naruto Uzumaki!! I’m going to be the next hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village so people will look up and respect me!!” Mizuki smiled and said “Well it’s nice to meet you Naruto it’s nice to meet such an enthusiastic person. Good luck with your dream Naruto I’ll help you all the way through if I have to.” Naruto looked shocked and said “Wow really?!” Mizuki laughed “Of course I will that’s what friends do!!” Shikamaru then said “Well now that you know our little group, what do you say?? Wanna start hanging out with us??” Mizuki grinned “Of course I want to!! I would love to you guys are awesome!!”   
         

    Kiba yelled “Heck yea we are!! Just wait till school starts then the real awesomeness will begin!!” Then Naruto shouted “Oh yea!! Skipping out on classes and pulling pranks on people are the best things to do in school!!” Choji pulled out some BBQ Pork chips and said “This calls for some chips!!” Everyone reached in and grabbed in and grabbed a chip and started eating them, Kiba made sure to give Akamaru some to. Shikamaru put his hand over Mizuki’s ear and whispered “Here is something important about Choji you should know. When you’re eating something with Choji and there is one more piece of something do not dare try to get and eat it. Choji will fight you violently just to get the last piece of anything and I mean anything. Trust me you’ll lose if your fighting over food with him, also never call him fat or else you’ll unleash that power to and it is not pleasant at all.” Mizuki gulped and said “Well thanks for telling me that because there are only a couple of chips left.”    
Then all of sudden Mizuki heard Naruto say “Oh yea I get the last chip!!” Naruto picked up the chip and was getting ready to eat when Choji tackled Naruto and screamed “Oh no you don’t!!” They started rolling around while Akamaru started barking at them and Kiba shouted “Yahoooo!! I’m getting in this!!” Kiba jumped into the fight, Mizuki was shocked watching them all roll around and hit each other. “Don’t worry they’ll be fine this happens all the time you’ll get used to it” Shikamaru said.   
        

    After a couple more minutes of rolling around and fighting, Choji finally stood up on Naruto and Kiba and had the last chip in his hand. Mizuki and Shikamaru started clapping and cheering Choji on while he sat there and ate the chip nice and slowly. Then they heard people laughing from behind them, Mizuki turned around and saw two men and a woman standing there. Akamaru ran up to the woman and started barking playfully at her. “Well hi there Akamaru I missed you to” said the woman. Kiba stood up real quick and said “Oh hi Mom what brings you here??” the woman laughed and said “Hello son, I came to pick you up dinner is waiting on you. Say bye to your friends you can see them tomorrow.” Kiba nodded and looked at his friends and said “Well see ya guys tomorrow. Tomorrow we’ll play ninja!! Come on Akamaru lets go.”    
        

    When Kiba, Akamaru, and his mother left, Mizuki looked over at the other and tried to figure out who they were to the boys. By the looks of the men and Choji and Shikamaru, Mizuki could tell that they were related in some way. The man that’s related to Choji, but his hand on Choji’s back and said “Come on son time to go home and wash up your Mother has a big meal for you tonight.” Choji eyes filled with glory and said “Alright what are we waiting for?! Come on Dad let’s go!! Bye Shikamaru bye Naruto bye Mizuki!!” Naruto looked at the sky as it was setting, then he said “Well I’m calling it a day guys I have to go eat me some ramen I’ll see you all later bye!!” Mizuki watched as Naruto left, only leaving her, Shikamaru, and the guy that was related to Shikamaru.   
        

    The man looked down at Shikamaru and said “So who is this Shikamaru?? A girlfriend??” he laughed and continued to say “Your mother will be so proud that you found yourself a girlfriend!!” Shikamaru’s face started to blush up, and he said “She’s not my girlfriend Dad she’s a new friend I met today. Her name is Mizuki.” Shikamaru’s father turned over to Mizuki and smiled and said “Well it’s nice to meet you Mizuki my name is Shikaku.” He held out his hand and Mizuki shook it. Shikaku then said “Well Mizuki is someone coming to pick you up??” Mizuki replied “No I’m going to just walk home to see more of the village and plus my Uncle is out doing lots of errands so I don’t want to get in the way of that.” Shikaku smiled and said “Well ok if you so. Shikamaru say bye to Mizuki we gotta get home before your Mom kills us for being late!!” Shikamaru’s face grew with terror and said “Well Mizuki see you tomorrow I got to get home quick!! Bye!!” Shikaku then said “Yea it was real nice meeting you Mizuki bye!!” With that being said both of them ran as fast as they could leaving Mizuki behind in the dust. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

    Mizuki sat there at the playground all by herself coughing from the dust that Shikamaru and his father caused by rushing home. Mizuki looked around the playground and couldn’t find any more kids playing around so she started walking home. Mizuki decided that she would take another way home in order to know the village better, so while she was on her walk she passed a very large compound. At the entrance of it was a symbol, the symbol was very odd looking to her it was red and white. When she went a little closer to it, it just looked like some random red circle with a white stick going half way through it. Mizuki couldn’t believe how random it was; she made a mental note to herself to ask her Uncle about it to see what he knew about the random symbol. With that she continued with her walk, while she was on her peaceful walk she came across a little boy at the dock panting and panting.   
       

     Mizuki got a little worried and figured she could check on her because the way he was breathing really scared her, he was breathing as if he was getting ready to pass out right then and there. Mizuki ran down the hill and the boy quickly turned around. They boy then had a confused look on his face and said “Who are you??” Mizuki smiled and replied “I’m Mizuki. Are you ok??” The boy just looked at her for a moment and said “Yea I’m fine there’s no need to be concerned.” Mizuki just continued to smile and said “Well ok if you say so dude. Oh and by the way what’s your name??” The boy sighed and said “My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.” Sasuke waited for the girl to gasp or be in shock but all she said was “Cool name Sasuke it’s nice to meet you.” Sasuke was in shock whenever someone meets an Uchiha they get all amazed or scared by their power but this girl showed no fear of amazement, jus a simple grin. Mizuki interrupted his thoughts when she said “Well Sasuke it was nice talking to you but I gotta get home so I don’t wanna be late for dinner I’ll see you later bye Sasuke!!” With that Mizuki ran up the hill and started heading home. Sasuke just sat there still amazed and then shock his head and started to go home also.

    While Mizuki was walking on her way home she started skipping happily as she thought about all the amazing people she met today. She couldn’t wait to meet more people. As her Mom would say the more the merrier!! Mizuki missed her family and Granny Chiyo and she really missed Sasori but, she knew that this was the only way to fulfill her dream or becoming a ninja so she was willing to only see her family once and while. She also knew that she was going to have to train super hard and ling in order to become stronger and a better ninja. Mizuki had finally reached home, when she got up to the door she got the key out from her pocket. She then opened the door and went inside to see that she was the only one at the house. Mizuki sighed, she knew she would probably beat her Uncle home but still it would be nice if he come home before her!!

    Mizuki just decided to cook herself something to eat to pass time. She went over into the kitchen and started climbing up onto the counter and then reached inside the cabinet and retrieved the ramen of her flavor. As she started climbing down Jirayia walked in and looked over and saw what Mizuki was doing. He sighed and said “Umm Mizuki what are you doing??” Mizuki chuckled and said “Oh you know I got hungry so umm I climbed to get some ramen.” Jirayia face palmed his face and said “Mizuki you know there is a whole pot of ramen on the stove right??” Mizuki got all surprised and said “Whaaaaa??” Mizuki looked over at the stove and saw a big pot of ramen. Mizuki then face palmed her head and “Wow how could I be so blind?!” Jirayia then laughed and put her down on the floor. He then asked “So did you make any friends today Mizuki??” Mizuki got all excited and said “Yes!! I met all kinds of kids today!! And I’m going to go play with them tomorrow!!” Jirayia smiled and said “Well I’m happy you made lots of friends!! I’ll tell Uncle Orochimaru that he can come the next day to practice with you. He’ll understand that you still have people to meet.” Mizuki gasped and said “Are you sure Uncle Jirayia?? I forgot all about it!!” Jirayia ruffled Mizuki’s hair up and said “Yes dear he’ll understand. Oh and you know what??” Mizuki looked confused and said “What??” “I thought maybe sometime soon after you settle down more me and you could start doing some training.” Mizuki’s face lit up and she said “Really Uncle?!” “Yes really!!” “Yay!! I’m so excited!!” Jirayia laughed and said “Haha good!! Now let’s eat!!”

     Mizuki went over and sat at the table while Jirayia got bowls and filled them up with delicious ramen. While they were eating they carried on a conversation about what all they did today, and talked about the things there were going to do the next day. After that Mizuki ran up and leaped onto her bed and looked at the picture of her and Sasori and Granny Chiyo. Then she got her Sand Ninja Headband and got a cloth to wipe over it, to keep it nice and shiny. Mizuki thought about showing her new friends her headband but then decided not to because she feared of becoming an outcast. After she cleaned the headband she took a shower and told her Uncle goodnight and she went to bed.

 

 *Mizuki Dreaming* 

Mizuki started rubbing her head and said “Where am I??” Mizuki looked around; this place didn’t look familiar to her. She was in a forest somewhere with giant creepy looking mushrooms, and it was very dark and icky. So out of curiosity she started walking around, maybe she could find someone and find out what in the world was going on. While she was walking she heard yelling and metal clashing. Mizuki ran as fast as she could to find out what was happening. When she arrived to the scene she hid behind a tree and peeked from the side of it. There she saw three kids and a couple of adults fighting with them. She tried to get a better look of them but made sure to still be hidden so they wouldn’t see her. As she focused more onto one of the children it looked like he had black spiky hair. Mizuki kept leaning more and more forward until she accidently fell over and hit a branch which made a very loud snap. Mizuki quickly squinted here eyes shut and then opened them to see if they were all looking at her. To her surprise they weren’t. It was like she wasn’t even there and this bugged her.

   Mizuki started running forward to the people and started shouting at them. Still they didn’t turn around or say a word about her being there. She was really frustrated now; she went up to the boy with the black spiky hair and got right in front of him. Though when she got in front of him she stopped, she knew who this boy was.  It was the boy who used to help watch her when she was little, it was Obito. Mizuki was very shocked and scared; she looked over at the other two kids and realized that it was Rin and Kakashi. What were they all doing here fighting with these men?? Mizuki turned back around to Obito and went over to reach to him but her hand went through him. Mizuki was really scared now she didn’t know what to do what in the world was happening?? She then heard Kakashi scream she quickly turned around and saw that he got attacked and his left eye had a huge slash going over it. Mizuki ran over to him and when she reached out to him she fell and the world started spinning around her. After it finally stopped spinning, it just froze there in time; Mizuki was just in utter disbelief. She then heard screaming coming from behind her, she got up and turned around, she now wished that she didn’t get up to see where the screaming was coming from.

    There in front of her eyes was Obito lying crushed under a huge boulder. Half of his body was being crushed; it was his right side to be exact. Poor Rin was sitting there holding his hand and tried to pull him out slowly though she wasn’t having very good luck with that. Kakashi stood there in shock not knowing what to do and trying to take in what just happened. Obito started to say something but Mizuki couldn’t hear what he was saying, all she could see was that Kakashi and Rin were both starting to cry, Mizuki started to run towards them to find out what was going to happen. Though the more she ran it seemed that they were just getting farther away from her and then everything just turned black all around her.

    Mizuki started blinking her eyes and started to see something, she started to walk toward the light she was seeing. When she got to light she looked around and saw that she was in a very odd room. She saw what looked like tow nurses and a man and woman. The man had blonde spiky hair Mizuki looked closer at the man and saw that it was Minato!! He was holding someone’s hand, Mizuki walked over behind Minato and saw that he was holding Kushina’s hand. Kushina was grunting and screaming while Minato was freaking out about his wife’s pain. Mizuki walked over to the other side of Kushina she really wanted to grab her hand and tell her that everything would be ok but how could she do that when she wasn’t able to touch Obito last time. Mizuki focused really hard and reached out and grabbed a hold of Kushina’s hand!! She was actually able to grab Kushina’s hand!! Mizuki said to herself that things couldn’t get much weirder than this let alone worse.

    With one last scream coming from Kushina’s mouth a little baby was born!! Kushina breathed hard and looked over at Minato and smiled. Mizuki got up to look at the baby. It was a little baby boy, he had blonde hair like his father, he also had something else. He had whiskers like Naruto Mizuki gasped, Minato and Kushina were Naruto’s parents!! Mizuki then heard a boom noise she turned around and saw a man with a mask on. This mask was strange it only showed one eye, Mizuki thought this was very curious. Minato had Naruto and Kushina was screaming. The world started spinning again before Mizuki could try doing anything to help out. Mizuki was now in a different room. She took a glance around and saw Kushina lying down crying with Naruto beside her. Minato was putting on a Hokage cloak, then he flashed away.

    Mizuki sat there and thought about what was now going on. As Mizuki sat there lost in thoughts, the world had started spinning again and Mizuki now saw Minato and the masked man fighting. Minato wasn’t able to an attack on the man and Mizuki got scared knowing this. But then Minato passed through the man and was then able to land an attack on him. Mizuki cheered him on but then she saw a giant fox attacking the village. She heard the screams of people and children everywhere throughout the village. Mizuki covered her ears to get the screaming out but no matter how hard she tried to keep the noise out it just got louder and louder. Mizuki saw fire started to spread over the village. Mizuki looked at the fox and saw that he had nine tails, he then roared and swatted at people that were trying to attack him. Mizuki screamed in horror as everything was happening in front of her in just a blink of an eye. Though what killed her most was that there was nothing she could do to help anyone out. Once again the world spun and this time she saw Naruto lying down with candles around him and he had something hovering him, it looked like a claw. Mizuki looked over and then screamed. There was the Nine-tailed fox and he had one of his claws through Minato and Kushina. They had done this to protect their son. The world had spun again and this time it was rainy. 

    Mizuki heard someone say “Kakashi”, so Mizuki turned around and saw Rin and Kakashi. Though Kakashi’s hand was through Rin’s chest, Rin and Kakashi both fell down to the muddy Earth as Mizuki screamed out their names. Just as Mizuki had called out their names, everything around her had just turned completely black.

*End of Dream*

 


End file.
